At present, electrical wires are attached to poke-in connectors by inserting a wire end into an opening of the connector where the wire is engaged by a force to hold or lock the wire into place. The engagement of the wire may be by a lance, spring or other tensioning mechanism within the connector.
These wires may release from the connector if the wire is simultaneously pulled away from the connector and twisted. Thus, connectors that are capable of releasing wires by a pull and twist force may have their wires accidentally released if these forces are applied to the wires unintentionally.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a wire retention system and method to prevent the accidental release of wires from poke-in connectors from simultaneously twisting the wires while the wire is being pulled away from the connector.